comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-15 - Oops! Jono go BOOOOOOM!
=Location Descriptions= North Grounds - X-Mansion - North Salem At the back of the school, stretching to the north, lays Breakstone Lake. It can easily be seen from the large windows of the cafeteria. The windows glint in the sunlight, and reflect clouds when the skies are over cast. Off the cafeteria is a large cobblestone porch that is surrounded by a low wall of raised stone, which serves as a dividing line. It can effortlessly be stepped over. Wooden table and chairs are spread out in this area, giving students an outdoor option for their meals. Past that dividing line is a basketball court. This is a full sized court, and has a net on each end. Lines are clearly marked for game play. The court doesn't fill the whole space here however. On each side is a wide, paved space to allow for other games, weight lifting, or just goofing off. An Olympic sized swimming pool complete with diving board is between the basketball court and Breakstone Lake. The Jacuzzi is build against a corner of the pool, and is slightly raised. The lake itself is of dark, cool waters which glimmer depending on the lighting. Birds can often be heard calling to one another during the day and at night the crickets sing except in the bitter cold. * Players ** Alex ** Xavier ** Simone ** Jonothon ** Andrea * Exits ** Back Door - X-Mansion ** West Grounds - X-Mansion ** East Grounds - X-Mansion Kitchen and Cafeteria - X-Mansion - North Salem The cafeteria seems on the small side when you consider what the ones in public schools look like. Still, it is nice. The floors are of a dark wood, complimented by wooden tables and chairs. The tables feet six people, three on either side of them. Large windows adorn the north side of the wall to reveal a beautiful view of the north grounds - including the basketball court and swimming pool - and Breakstone Lake. A wooden door by the large glass windows actually leads out to the north grounds. To the east side is a long and wide countertop where food is placed upon during meal times. The kitchen behind it is left in the open, and is state-of-the-art with industrial sized equipment and a Sub-Zero Preservation built-in refrigerator and freezer. The fridges are always kept well stocked as are the freezers. Leftovers are kept in labeled containers with dates, to be heated up as willed. One would also expect a lot of junk food in the cupboards, but that is far from the truth; though fruits and healthier snacks are easy to come by. Sodas and pizzas are usually kept as a reward or bought with student's personal money. * Players ** Simone ** Jonothon ** Xavier ** Andrea * Exits ** North Grounds - X-Mansion ** Main Wing - X-Mansion Staff Elevator - X-Mansion - North Salem The staff elevator is different from the student elevator, and it isn't just because the rose colored carpet is nicer either. It has the buttons for: S1, 1, 2, 3, and R. All the buttons but the ones marked 1 and S1 require a key to be inserted to work. Furthermore, a staff (or approved) members know what area to set their finger beneath the keypad to have their print read and a slip panel to be revealed. From there, they can select additional buttons: S2, S3 and S4. Depending on the level they wish to access, additional security such as retinal scans, voice monitoring and so on must be passed before the elevator will move. << +view Set >> * Players ** Jonothon ** Simone ** Xavier ** Andrea * Exits ** Floor 2 <2> ** Floor 1 <1> ** Sub-Level 1 ** Sub-Level 2 ** Sub-Level 3 Sub-Level 2 - X-Mansion - North Salem The sub-level 2 has one entrance to one side with a large X over it and a red glaring light when in use. That entrance goes to what is commonly known as the Danger Room. Across the hall are a few personal labs and a large, state-of-the art medical bay. The floor and walls are all metal, with a strange blue tint that seems to come from the artificial lighting. Unless something noisy is happening in the labs or medical bay, it is very quiet and sound seems to echo. * Players ** Xavier ** Simone ** Jonothon ** Andrea * Exits ** Danger Room - X-Mansion ** Staff Elevator - X-Mansion =Character Descriptions= Jonothon Starsmore Standing at five foot ten inches or so, this young man is in his late teens, and a touch on the slender side. If unkind you could say he's skinny. In spite of the fact he could use some weight, and he's a large nose, He is often seen as traditionally handsome. Square jaw, expressive features, fair skin. His eyes are dark, intense things, which at times reflect an unseen luminescence, setting dark brown aflame. His hair is a dark shade of auburn and long enough to touch the tops of his shoulders. It's rather uncombed however, mussed at the best of times. Clad all in back, from the thick leather jacket hanging from his shoulders, to the dark jeans and the heavy, battered black boots he wears, the dark does nothing to add bulk to his frame. Charles Xavier The man is tall at easily 6', but he is trapped close to the ground in the wheelchair he resides within. Likely no more than 190 lbs, his upper body is able to move with ease and betrays strength with how he handles his chair. There is just something powerful about this individual no matter if he is being friendly with a smile, or distant and thoughtful. His head is bald, shinnying slightly in any light that dares to reflect off it. He has arching dark eyebrows, which have become so with age. His deep set eyes are blue, and his cheeks are on the gaunt side. Between that and the wrinkles on his forehead, at the corners of his eyes and mouth, and the visible tendons on his neck, one can tell he has age under him. He is surprisingly handsome for his age, and there is an aura of energy and passion about him that makes him seem much younger at times. He wears a dark red thin sweater which clings to his quite fit torso. Over it is a brown jacket which has an encircled black x symbol over his left breast pocket. A black leather belt encircles his waist and somewhat loose brown slacks which match his jacket cover his useless legs. His black leather dress shoes are shined and appear to have very little wear, likely because they are never walked upon. His hands are surprisingly strong, with only a few appearances of veins to betray his true age. They easily grip the wheelchair wheels. The wheelchair itself is plain, with silver arms which can be knocked up and out of the way, a red velvet seat cover and silver pedals to rest his feet upon. It is a lightweight, efficient wheelchair. Alex Summers This young man seems to be the epitome of a All-American. His head is topped with swirling dishelved golden blonde hair, short on the sides and brushedforward, sparsely. A complexion of darkened pink, tinged lightly with scarletthrough the cheeks almost constantly. The locks of blonde hair tend to obscurethe crystal clear blue eyes that rest behind them. He is built lean, blessed with a runner's physique that must be accompanied bya good metabolism. Tall though, cresting to about six feet tall. The young manseems like the athletic type, one to be picked first for football or something. Someone must have caught Alex sleeping or something, considering the way he is dressed. Upon his upper body, he wears a white shirt, affectionately known as a 'wifebeater'. Its straps leave leave muscular arms exposed, as well as his lightly freckled shoulders from too much sun. There is very little fat on him it seems, flat stomach covered by white cotton. Riding low on his hips is a pair of board shorts, black with grey dragons running down the sides, then around the hem that hangs just past his knees. Grey strings are tied tightly below his navel, to get those shorts from sliding off after he falls off his board, or bed, wherever he happened to be. Simone Dawn This woman's golden eyes gaze curiously out at the world around her, half hidden by a thick straight mane of cloud white waist length hair. Her darkly tanned skin is smooth and unblemished. Her angled face with high cheek bones, small delicate nose, slanted eyes and full lips give few hints of her true ancestral heritage. Seven silver hoops hang from her pointed ears and she often smiles sheepishly. Her head is held high, with a proud and guarded demeanor. She stands around 5ft 6 inches and possesses a slender yet generous figure. Her clothing has seen better days. Today's outfit consists of a rumpled black shirt over which is a over large jean jacket. The back has been painted up with silver and gold stars. She's also wearing a pair of loose and baggy jeans, held up with a silver studded belt. Around her wrists are a few woven thread bracelets. On her feet are a pair of comfortable looking black boots with thick soles. From her back arch a small pair of 3ft white wings, the tips of the primary feathers are a shiney gold. A second pair of of wings over lays the first, but these wings do not seem to be flesh and feather. Instead they are ghostly, semi-transparent, the edges have a white frost appearance and are the most opaque. These wings arch up much more magestically and have a span of around 6 ft. Andrea Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed in what can only be described as a private school uniform of modest nature. A navy single-breasted blazer with a school crest embroidered on the left breast pocket covers most of her torso, a crisp white collared silk blouse peeking out around her neck, a crimson silk scarf about her neck as a tie. Peeking out from beneath the hip-length edge of the jacket is a knee-length tartan plaid pleated skirt. White knee-high stockings cover her legs, and shiny black patent leather mary jane flats cover her feet. She carries a smallish black leather backpack, usually on one shoulder, a flat 'smartphone' in a pouch on that strap. =Begin Scene= It is early afternoon and Simone is out exploring the grounds a bit more and enjoying the spring weather. Her small wings are unhidden and she's sitting at one of the wooden tables with a small sketchbook in her lap. A glass of water is sitting on the table next to her. She isn't currently sketching anything but she is watching a few kids play out on the bball court. Spotting you from a window, and taking a moment to watch because of the wings, Jonothon doesn't appear immediately after noticing you, but he does arrive. Well, that certain explains the flying part, doesn't it? The Brit smiles to himself for it as he quietly approaches. Just a think guy wearing all black. <> Not too surprised really, for this is the kind of place that would do both of you well. <> By the time Jono has arrived Simone is idely sketching in the sketch book, with a ballpoint pen. She ers when he speaks up and she looks over and offers a smile. "Jono.. hey.. I don't know.. I technically finished highschool.. I still have to have a talk with Scott and Mr. er..Professor Xavier.. discuss the details and all. I met Andrea yesterday, she said you lived here too.." she grins. <> The Brit points out as he pulls a chair out from the table so that he can settle into it and slouch. Long legs are angled to the side not to bother you. <> Said with a smile. Jonothon does like her. <> He shrugs, practical about these things. Also rubs at his chest idly. Simone has noticed Jono seems to do that often. "Heart burn?" she asks, because that is the most logical issue. Mutes happen, she has no way to know he's some psychic being stick inside his mortal shell. "So I've heard.. I dunno yet.. there's a lot to consider.. " she says looking down at the myriad of sketches on the pad of paper. "It'd be nice to live in a place like this.. it really would.. I'm just wondering the cost.. " she smiles. The 'expenses' might be paid, but she's a firm believer that nothing is free in life. With celebrity comes loss of privacy, with riches come taxes.. and people vying for your wealth.. so what would the exchange for a mutant to live in such a palace? If running into the frightening man at Alex's school is any indication, the angelic girl suspects the price is going to be very very high. Jonothon shakes his head and makes himself stop. Does it without thinking, but it's getting where people are noticing and that bothers him. <> Heart burn. <> Doesn't have the orders it takes to make that. No stomach, much less heart or lungs. The Brit leaves it unexplained however. <> Asked of the cost, and with a tilt of the head. His auburn hair slides over an eye, but he ignores it. <> A shrug as Jono is expecting to leave eventually himself. Can't stay here forever. <> Simone nods. "That is a valid point.." she sighs. "I was hoping I'd find some others.. I just didn't think it'd be like this.. was kinda hoping to go back to the way things were before.. maybe a slight step up, so we could protect ourselves better." she says a bit vaguely. Paranoia and secrets must also be part of the mutant gene. "I'm guessing you think it's worth it to say here then? " she asks. He looks away, having no answer about wishing things would go back to the way they were. <> Said with a rueful smile as Jonothon's gaze shifts back. Those eyes briefly flicker with fire. Brown warms to orange and then darkens once more. Subtle and it could be easily missed. <> He feels anger at his fate, but he doesn't blame Xavier for it. None of this is anyone's fault. Simone may have seen it and figured it was just one of those strange reflextions.. like the orange of a basketball flying near by. She does however raise her eyebrow at his comment. "... no one's going to peg you for a mutant just walking down the street..." she says, wondering what he could mean. Powers can be dangerous sure..but so is a man behing a wheel of a car, right? She doesn't sound accusing just curious. Jonothon shakes his head again. <> He's glad he can still pass for normal. At least at first glance. There's a pause after that, for the Brit has to decide a few things. Finally he realizes that it really isn't something you wouldn't discover in time anyway. <> Motions hands in a helpless manner. <> Hasn't in five years, but hey. Simone urs... not alive? How can that be. She shakes her head a bit, perhaps not believing at first or just at the outrageousness of the idea. "You are alive..." she says.. "maybe just.. not the way we normally define it.." she counters. She places the pen down and folds her hands on her lap. "..For what it's worth Jono, I'm sorry.. I know I'm lucky... my ability is pretty simple, at least it sounds so in comparsion to what others I've seen are.. I can't imagine how hard that is to deal with.. " she hopes he won't be offended by her empathy. How else does he explain it? <> Jonothon rolls his eyes at that. While he appears dejected at this topic, the young man doesn't seem angry. <> Simone nods, watching him carefully. "I didn't think you were undead Jono." she grins, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Going emo doesn't help any of them now does it? "You know I what you are going through is ... " frightening? naw, she can't say that.. "Challenging..but I could make up a list of some advantages ..but I figure it's a song and dance you've probably heard before.. " she offers a small smile. <> Said with some amusement, if forced, <> See, can't be a zombie! Jonothon eyes you about the song and dance. Oh yeah, he's very tired of the silver lining. <> And there he goes with the rubbing at his chest again. This time he grimaces for it too. So going to have to talk to the Professor. <> Simone shakes her head. "I don't really need help controlling my gift.." she says.. "So that aspect while nifty really doesn't apply.. Practice is always good.. companionship..yea a plus and a big factor.. three square a day and a roof over my head.. definately good things.. " she rambles on. "But this..." she says flipping a page on the note book to a frightening looking sketch of what might be Mr. Sinister and some of his Nastyboys.. " This.. is what's got me worried.." Not having seen any of that, Jonothon sits himself up and tries to pull those sketches over to see them better. Sorry, a little rude, but he won't be keeping them. There's a frown, but since he has no combat abilities, why would he have been taken to help? <> Clueless, your name is Jono. Giving you a curious look he adds, <> No, he needs training, and he knows it. Simone shrugs. "I went to help Scott find his long lost brother with Kurt the other day.. he was real worried but couldn't say why.. things sort of spiraled from there.. The same kind of.. things happened with my own crew, though I'll be the first to admit we brought a lot of the trouble down on our selves.. " she says sheepishly. "But the level of bad... this was.. bad.. real bad.. if it was a fluke.. great.. but if that kind of.. insanity is going to be a regular part of life here at Xavier's.. I'm not sure I want to sign up.. I don't want to play vigilante.." Jonothon looks at the pictures, thinking. Alex he'd met, for all he didn't know it was Scott's brother at the time. <> He turns the book around and slides it back to you. Arms rests on the table, folded, as he leans forward. <> This being Sinister in the drawing, <> Choice, as always, is yours. Simone wrinkles her nose. "..ugh.. yea that's what I'm worried about." she pouts and closes the sketch book. What's the saying? In for a penny in for a pound? "..have you..run into any.. ah.. trouble while staying here? been attacked at random by scary dudes?" she half laughs. There's a shake of the auburn head. <> A smile for that and Jonothon sits back, once more slouching in his chair. <> No trouble for Jono that he didn't bring with him. Simone arches a brow then laughs. "Well if that's all I have to worry about it's a done deal.." she chuckles and shakes her head. "It's still so much to take in.. they found Lily the other day, I'm really glad about that ... she definately needs a place like this.. have you met her yet?" Jonothon nods about Lily. <> Rolls eyes at himself. <> After freaking out a little anyway. Idly rubbing at his chest, the teen looks out across the lake. <> Poor girl is still sporting bruises from the last time she was hunted. The air around the young man actually shifts downwards as his mood does. Not that he alters the air, but that's what it feels like. He makes it feel wrong all unconsciously. Simone blinks. "You.. scared.. her?" weird concept. "...how?" and her wings abruptly shutter, possibly picking up on the strange sensation in the air. He taps his own head, glancing to you. <> Jonothon's voice is often mistaken for normal, but there are those who can tell there's something not right with it. <> A shrug as he continues looking out over the lake. Something hurts at the edges of your consciousness and then it's gone. The mood lifts as he straightens in his chair, realizing he's doing it. Simone 's eyes narrow a bit, but she isn't going to insta-blame Jono for it. Perhaps later. She feels another shudder run down her back. "... yea.. I guess telepathy scares a lot of people... " she says slowly. "Naw, being up front about it is better.." she says.. "If you are sneaky about it, that'll really set off the paranoia.." The two are seated at an outdoor table on the patio, across from one another. Jonothon is leaning forward in his chair, rubbing his chest. He didn't mean to radiate, but as pain spiked he realized that he had been and stopped. Lifting his head to smile at Simone he shrugs, <> The Brit is fairly depressed for it. And also in pain. He makes a face for it, pressing against his breast bone with fingertips. <> That earns Simone a strange look. <> Doesn't get it. <> Simone is sitting at said table, her small white wings unhidden and a sketchbook on the table next to her elbow. She ers as Jono's expression crinkles. "Jono.. Are you alright...?" she asks, sure he said he can't get heart burn but something seems really off. Xavier comes rolling out from the back door in his wheelchair. "Your language Jonothon. You are an educated young man, not a hoodlum," he says with a hint of humor with the scolding. "Why does everyone want to be hoodlums these days?" He nods toward Simone, "Miss," and then to Jono, "Jonothon." He tacks on, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of this school. I apologize for not being able to welcome you earlier Simone." Simone is also nto the only one concerned as Xavier speaks into Jono's mind: << What is it Jonothan? >> The voice is a wealth of concern, but there is no major pressure. Xavier seems to balance this quite well, likely tons of practice with getting Scott and the others to open up to him when they were highly troubled youths. Standing seems to help, and with a hand to the table, as well as the one to his chest, Jonothon closes his flame filled eyes as he gathers himself. <> And then Xavier is there. While weak, he manages an attempt at humor, <> A hoodlum. Was for years. Straightening fully he allows his arms to drop to his sides. Asked, he responds privately to Xavier. <> Yeah, because that explains everything. The teen is nervous and uncomfortable with telling, yet he does. <> The headaches are far worse as well, but he doesn't mention that. Simone blinks as she finally gets to meet with the mysterious Professor Xavier. A white brow quirks and she nods ".. It's quite okay, I slept most of yesterday and I imagine running a school like this is pretty much a huge time sink." she smiles a bit. Hopefully she'll get some of those plaguing questions attended to now. She looks back to Jono with a hint of concern. "But well worth it," Xavier responds to Simone. "I know your name is Simone, but I fear I don't know your last name." He apparently doesn't feel comfortable calling you by your first name without permission since you aren't a high schooler. A respectful man. He rolls over easily toward Jono with surprisingly powerful arms. He reacahes a hand out to touch Jono's arm and Simone can see his eyes close as he concentrates. << Jonothon, welcome in in it will be easier. Let me feel what you feel, let me sense what you sense is wrong. >> The concern is there, but Xavier keeps it muted so Jono doesn't panic and he still holds a conversation with Simone as if to display that this isn't a big deal. The first step is to keep control of a stressful situation so it doesn't 'explode'. Things are fine until the touch. Jonothon's whole stance shifts to wariness and hesitation. Fear. Poor Simone, for it's hovering all around him.. and yet there's been no obvious communication between the two beyond that touch. The Brit pulls away, eyes orange instead of brown. He doesn't actually move from his spot, but he discourages the touch. You can't run away from someone like Xavier, and the teen knows it. He actually makes the motion of a breath, for all he can't breath, and after a moment of tenseness, Jono too closes his eyes. The link is hesitant, fearful, but not of Xavier. No, Jono is afraid of what is going on within.. and it's all Fire. A living thing coiled inside of the shell of a young man. Yearning to be free of the confines, yet trapped by Jonothon himself. Mental Fire floods through the link, not meaning to be an attack, but just by its nature burning. If Xavier isn't ready it will be over whelming. Then it's gone as Jono himself breaks the link. Physically he reels at this point and steps rapidly away from Xavier and the table. <> No what? Doesn't explain that for all it was a general broadcast. Simone nods. "Simone is fine.. but my last name is Dawn.." or at least that is the one she's going by now days. She falls silent, watching the goings on. She remains seated but is pondering if she ought to move out of the way. She is getting a sense that the tension is rising. Her wings ruffle up momentarily then relax down, like any other bird's. Xavier actually draws in a sharp breath and his eyes fly open. "Simone then, though a lovely surname. I'll need you to step back toward the building if you could. I would so greatly appreciate it. I believe young Alex is about to come out back, perhaps you could halt him from coming further as well?" Xavier isn't sure what is going to happen, but he knows there is danger. "Jonothon, I'd like to go further out into the yard, past the pool. Just the two of us. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Not really true, but Xavier has to have faith and confidence right now otherwise Jono won't have any. It's just fact. "I'd like you to sit down out there and for us to meditate. I know this may be awkward, but something is happening. Likely something with your mutation, and we need to get to the bottom of it. I'm going to have to probe, which is easier if you are calm. I don't want to invade your mind Jonothon, I wish to help you." Xavier sounds very calm, but there is strength in his tone to let it be known he is serious. Alex...of course, follows Xavier's predictions to the letter, coming out of the big of the mansion with net shorts and a t-shirt. He is pointed towards the basketball court, oblivious to the world through earbuds, but the small group is spotted and he turns towards them in curiosity. The basketball bounces lightly upon concrete as he heads towards them. There's an apologetic look to Simone, for he never wanted any of this. Especially not to scare her. Jonothon is trembling in the aftermath and looks to Xavier with wide eyes. He wants what?! Another glance to Simone, then the house as Alex arrives, and the teen turns and walks away. He's fleeing to be honest, even if it's done at a walk instead of a run. Does take that awful feeling to the air with him at least. It's like the sun coming out from behind cloudy skies. Yep, going right where Xavier said he should. Xavier has his strong hands on the wheelchair wheels, pushing them easily across the grass, basketball court and around the concrete sidewalks about the pool. On into the grass as he follows Jono more slowly than Jono walks. "Go ahead and sit down cross legged." He doesn't bother informing Jono to take a deep breath. "Close your eyes and try to relax." He doesn't mention having muscles relax because honestly, he isn't even sure Jono has any at this point. "Think of something peaceful for you. Perhaps a meadow with the wind blowing softly and the sound of birds singing. Or perhaps floating in the pool alone, with the star night sky above you." Xavier starts to wheel behind Jono, "I'm going to touch you now Jono, my hands to your head. Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you and you are not going to hurt me." Relaxing is the furthest thing from his mind at this moment. Jonothon stops and looks back at the school a brief time before he looks out to the lake. The scene itself is peaceful, but his morass of thoughts can't quite take that in. Xavier's words slide around and over him, registered late that he should sit. Oh, right. Sinking down, he does as he's told, facing the lake. None of Xavier's examples do him much good, but the teen rubs at his face and thinks. There's the pressure in his chest, curling towards hurting again, and he finds something that might work. Music. Not that Jono does very well, but he begins going over cords in his head. Mentally playing through pieces that he knows. Wait and it will be a slow process, but he can gradually calm himself. Somewhat. The pain increases as moments pass, making this difficult at best. Alex slows as Simone walks towards him, his eyes moving from hers off to the 'party' out in the field. "Hey....whats going on?" His steps carry him up to Simone and then he tries to go approach the two of them. Simone reaches out to try and stop Alex from rushing off. "Wait.." she says, "Something is going down, don't ask me what.. but something's off.. Xavier told me to back out here... and told me to tell you the same.." her wings shiver again, then pull close to her back protectively. Xavier's hands rest on either side of Jono's head. His fingers and palms holding a gentle warmth. The old man closes his eyes and enters Jono's mind. Actually psychically enters entirely. He is searching now, for the source, but suddenly he gets more than expected. << Power... >> he whispers to himself, such a sheer amount of raw power, like in Jean. Yet, this is even rawer. The psychic is different from others but Xavier is having a difficult putting his finger on exactly why. Still, he searches for the source of the fire and pain. Alex stops when hes asked to by Simone, turning to look at her. "This place is crazy sometimes..whats gonna happen? Private conversation or something?" The ball in his hand is dropped and his foot reachs down to hold it in place upon the ground. Eyes snap open as Xavier searches, not even pupils visible for the fire there. The searching ruins his effort for calm, and as Xavier touches the source of all that power it reacts. Jonothon cries out in pain as the Fire takes on physical form. Not that it burns Charles, and the man in the wheelchair may not even notice the stuff that licks at his fingers. This looks like Jono just caught fire for those in the distance, but there's little chance to do anything about it. Acknowledged at long last, the Fire within finally breaks free. Tiny bits of dirt and debris in the area around the pair lift upwards a few inches, even as Jono's hair ruffles.. and then it all erupts. That raw power goes off in a grand explosion as Jonothon's scream is felt for miles. <> There is a tremendous PHOOM that breaks windows in the school and rattles anything not nailed down. Dirt, grass, (Xavier?) and rocks come raining down over a wide area as a fire ball spreads, then quickly disperses. The Brit himself hovers there briefly, over the crater he just created, wrapped in living fire spouting from the hole in his chest, but it's only moments before he drops into the crater like a puppet with strings cut. Simone shrugs to Alex. "I have no effing idea.." she murmurs lowly to the teen. "This week has been totally gonzo.. " She's hung out with mutants, read about them on blogs but why one would need to get clear of a simple telepath? that's beyond her knowledge. What could he do? Blitz all their minds into jello? Maaayyybee.. at this point anything is possible she figures. Especially when the fire starts. "Ah ..." she brings forth her wings, hopefully it's in time to block any debris that come her and Alex's way as she tries to mantel the large psi constructs over them. Xavier doesn't have much time to react of course, to say the least. Even more than himself, he worries about Jono. Even as the pain of the eruption courses through his own mind, he remains linked with Jono trying to protect him. << Jonothon! Stay alert! >> Xavier pulls at the boy's consciousness even as he suddenly goes flying, the metal in his chair getting bent and Xavier himself getting bruised. It would be much worse if not for his minor telekinesis ability. When he hits the ground, it's hard and his mind starts to slip from Jono's but there is one last mental cry, << Jonothon! >> It only takes a moment or two before Xavier is pushing himself up and starts to actually crawl toward the crater, << Jonothon! >> He is reaching out for the boy's mind, trying to find it, to make sure he is alright. The few cuts and scrapes from the tumbling rocks as they hit him are ignored. There's no response, but Xavier did indeed keep mental contact, and Jonothon is alive. Or as alive as he was when this all started anyway. Sprawled in that crater, the teen is quite unconscious, yet the fire still burns. Now with an outlet it gently flickers and flows around his upper torso. Not horribly active thanks to the fact he just exhausted himself, but it more than anything shows that he isn't dead. There's also a furrow in the ground towards the lake as well. Like something cut its way through, then the explosion that made the crater. When the Professor finally gets to the teen there's also something else. Only powerful telepaths would be able to see it, but he's a very strong Astral presence. Almost overlayed over the physical form is the Astral. Flickering at the edges of vision, almost more felt then seen.. There, Jonothon is entirely made of fire. (Not that this tidbit of info changes anything, it's just fun!) Simone is knocked to the ground, the semi sheer wings flickering in and out, the edges of it the brightest where dust, glass and other debris knock against it. "Alex.. crap! " she pulls herself up to her feet. She starts to run towards Xavier and Jono and then skids to a stop. What exactly can she do? put the fire out? drag Xavier away? "Oh hell.." and she resumes her rush towards Xavier and Jono. Xavier gets to the edge of the crater, his nice suit torn and stained now. He doesn't care about that though. He lets out a thankful pent up breath and almost wants to cry. He's alright...different, but alright. "Simone," he says as the woman runs toward him. "I need you to get my wheelchair, see if it will still work. Then I'll need your help to get Jono out of this crater. He's alive just...different. It's some form of psychic energy, his body just couldn't hold it anymore. It won't harm you unless it discharges, and it won't now," he assures the young woman. He telepathically speaks to Simone, << I need you to remain calm. Alex is watching, he's in some shock. I'm giving him an impulse that he should go to his room and lay down for a little while. Also, when Jono regains consciousness, he is going to be very upset. He needs all the support we can give him right now. >> Xavier is quick to throw a new perspective at Simone, to drag her away from the freakishness quality of this all and humanize it all. Won't discharge until he wakes, freaks out, and blasts again. Ahem. Thankfully a second blast will be far weaker than this explosion. A couple years of stored energy released all at once hurts. As for Jono himself he still has his face, but there's a gaping hole where his chest was. A hole where that fire emerges from. The fire itself doesn't burn and will do no harm if he's touched. If anything it will seem curious as it touches and explores. Yes, it really is alive, for it's part of the Brit himself. So alive that one can feel Jonothon through ever contact with the psy-fire. Mostly though he's a lump and he's not moving for a while. Simone is frightened, no doubt about that. She just saw what might be described as a partial spontaneous human combustion.. but it's a weird, weird world so she's going to act. She alights briefly, landing next to Xavier's chair and righting it as best she can, it all depends on how damaged it is. "Yes yes.. okay.." she whispers out, focusing in on what needs to be done rather than what just happened. Worrying about that can come later. She pushes it towards Xavier and offers to help him into if if he needs it. If not she'll rush on towards the fallen Brit. And Xavier isn't leaving Jono alone like that to discharge. Now that he knows somewhat what is going on. He is still in Jono's mind, trying to cox him awake, sharing peace and calm. Xavier does need help to get into the chair. Normally he can do it himself but he is a bit bruised and battered right now. "Thank you Simone." He then takes a deep breath and calms himself, relaxing in the chair as he closes his eyes. "I'm going to concentrate on Jonothan, to try and wake him up and keep him calm." That is when Jonothon can feel a more full-force of Xavier within his mind, where he doesn't hide large chunks of his power. << Jonothon, I'm here, you aren't alone. Your power suddenly matured, it had a powerful affect. Your body was damaged, but you are alive. >> He is trying to prepare you. Jono can sense form him that Xavier doesn't believe he will appreciate the 'damage'. << I need you to wake up and keep calm. Simone is going to help you out of the crater. She's worried about you. >> The gentle coxing has faded it his is more of a firm, but gentle push for Jono to wake up and remain calm. It is difficult to panic when your mind is filled with sheer calmness and confidence. Even if some of it is false, Jono wouldn't have a clue about that. Only Xavier hears the whine of protest as he's coaxed awake, but Jonothon's eyes do open and he is calm in the grip of that older, and far more experienced mind. It hurts. That's his first conscious thought, and yet it seems kind of distant. Like he weren't properly attached. Everything is fuzzy too, for thinking is difficult. His power what? Levering himself up, even as Simone is reaching him, the Brit blinks down in puzzlement at himself. The fire there reacts, showing his mild surprise at it. He's.. on fire. Buhblink. And then Simone. Her help is appreciated, for he's trembling. Standing is difficult the first few moments, but if the winged girl steadies him, Jono can soon hold himself upwards. <<..I don't feel too well.>> A plaintive little thought at Simone. Simone keeps her psi wings back but keeps them present. This is all too unpredictable. She offers a worried but genuine smile. "Come, up you go... out of this.. creater.. " she says carefully holding him wherever seems the least dangerous until he's steady. "I would bet... " she murmurs softly. She glances back at the Professor with a 'now what' expression. Xavier is still resting in his battered wheelchair, working hard to do what he can for Jono. << Things may seem strange at first Jonothan, but we will work through it together. You aren't alone. You are alive and well, but your psychic mind is in some shock. You just became a fully matured mutant, congratulations, >> as he tries to make Jono perhaps laugh a little bit. << Welcome to adulthood. >> Not that Xavier got to ever enjoy a childhood, he was a fully matured mutant before he was even born, a rare being indeed. He reaches out a little bit more to include Simone, << We are going to take you down to the sub-levels, to the medical bay where you can rest in peace. Can you walk with Simone's help to the staff elevator? >> Alex is standing there, away from Simone some when the blast goes off. His eyes slam shut and his hands go up like its some sort of protection...but the blast washs over him and feels naught more than a tingle. "Huh..." His eyes open back up and he blinks a few times....Simone is running off towards the explosion and Alex just stands there, confused. After awhile he recovers and glances back towards the mansion...tired...but he shakes his head to rid himself of the feeling before walking towards the crater. He'll have to remember this new thing explosions no hurty. Jonothon doesn't quite see the humor in it right now, sorry. Mostly he looks baffled and disconcerted. He exploded and there's a hole in his chest. This is adulthood? <> Really, who wouldn't after this. As for the rest, well the teen nods. Mostly standing on his own too. <> Go with Simone. That he can do. Getting out of the crater takes help. Simone can feel how badly he's trembling, and it's sheer exhaustion. Once he's on the grass Jono can walk on his own, but some guidance would be appreciated. So with his shirt in tatters, and fire coiling out of a hole in his chest, the teen walks slowly to the school. The psy-fire wraps around his neck and shoulders, drifting along behind. Quite peaceful now, isn't it? Simone urks.. Ah so that's how Xavier was going to help Jono. The man is another telepath. Wow. just wow. She continues helping Jono walk, her eyes flitting towards the psionic fire rumbling out of Jono's chest. This is all just too weird. Interesting, but weird! "Shhh it's okay Jono.." she tells him, trying to be as comforting, calming and encouraging as possible ..and not sound scared herself! She risks a glance back at Xavier to make sure his chair is capable of wheeling himself along. Alex comes to a stop as Simone is helping Jonothon up from the ground and towards the mansion. A glance between the two of them and towards the battered Professor Xavier. A foot of his scuffs the now thoroughly messed up lawn. "Man....at least you keep it interesting around here." Having heard and seen the explosion, Andrea is already running. She does not scream, it will not help. She dashes pell-mell out of the guest dormitory room she has been using to study, books and materials left behind willy nilly as she streaks down the hallway and tries to run down the stairs without breaking her own neck in the process, then skids and redirects herself towards the cafeteria and the patio doors beyond. As such, about the time others are reaching the doors to go inside, Andrea is throwing them wide and stumbling out. "Jonothon!" she calls, extending her hands towards her friend, shock and a wee bit of horror on her face as she stops just shy of touching him, afraid of the fire. "Oh God ... Jonothon ... are ... are you alright?" How can he be, right? But she cannot help herself. She is worried for her friend. It's sure to be strange to Andrea that Jonothon has almost no reaction to her. Unsteady, but walking with Simone's help and verbal support, the teen stops as Andrea rushes over. He also sways. Mustn't fall down! Simone gets leaned on heavily for a moment in support. All he can do is blink at Andrea with this strange calm. An unnatural one. The fire curling around him gives off no heat, but it does have sensation. Tingles if touched, and gives a mental feeling of Jono himself. That he's exhausted, and there's something heavy blanketing his thoughts. Something not him. (It's Xavier keeping him calm.) <> It's the same plaintive tone he gave Simone earlier. <> Repeating what he was told, for Andrea is stopping him. Xavier says, “Andrea, leave Jonothan alone," the command calm but firm. "Come push my chair, it is slightly bent and I can't do it myself." He then closes his eyes and concentrates on Jono once again. "Give directions to Simone on where the staff elevator is. Touch my shoulder when we are there." His expression then becomes distant. << You feel fine Jonothan, you are just in shock. You aren't in any pain. Would you like to go through what happened? >>” Simone 's psi wing gently lifting up towards Andrea to help suggest she move out of the way and keep her from comming into contact with the flames. She doesn't yet trust them not to do something else weird. "..." she doesn't get to speak as Xavier's already said it. Then she continues on, helping to steady Jono as they move towards the house. "Come on Jono, we need to go inside.." she urges softly. Upset and confused, Andrea quickly realizes nevertheless that the fire is not 'real' fire. Jonothon does not seem to be in pain. "I ... " She looks beyond Jonothon to the Professor, and nods unsteadily. "OK." She touches Jonothan's hand long enough to squeeze, offering her support. "You go ahead. Be safe." Still frowning, unhappy and upset, Andrea pulls away and walks out onto the patio, clearing the doorway for Simon and Jonothon, as she instead walks to the stairs and comes down towards the Professor, intending to help as best she can. "Go straight across the cafeteria, Simone, then into the main hall, make a left into the east wing. The elevator will be halfway down the hall on your right." Those instructions about giving directions were for her, right? Andrea is not very strong, but neither is she weak. It simply takes a good deal of effort for her, putting her knee against the frame of the chair as she pushes to get it to move while bent. Thankfully there is a ramp up to the patio. She does not ask what she wants to ask, and suppresses her panicked reaction for now. Only for now. Instinct has him returning the grip to his hand, and the teen gives both Andrea and Simone a grateful look for the support. It's so hard to do everything right now. A careful step over the threshold into the school and Jonothon is that much closer. Really, with smooth floor to walk over he does one hell of a lot better. Still touches nearby walls and furnishings though to keep his balance. In as much as Xavier is speaking to Jono, Jono broadcasts his reply generally, <<...>> Go through what exactly? <> How can he go through it if he doesn't know?>> Fear tries to creep in, but is quickly snuffed by the hold on his mind. <> Wants to stop and look back to Xavier, but he doesn't. Xavier's body jumps and shifts as Andrea struggles to push his chair, but once the patio is reached it is much smoother. Still, the chair wobbles a bit, definately bent. << You are a strong telepathy young sir. A very strong one. You will have a lot to learn. But the source of your power, it is a little different from say mine. Your power has a physical manifestation. The manifestation seems to have been contained in your body until it became too powerful and wild to be held within its prison. So it broke loose to put it simply, >> he says to Jonothan alone. << Your physical form appears to no longer be a requirement for you to exist. I know this must be frightening Jonothan. But you are still /you/. Just a little different physically. >> Try a lot physically. Quiet, Andrea just continues to struggle with the chair, pushing Xavier along until they reach the east wing hallway and the elevator. Once there, Andrea opens the elevator and then wheels them inside after Simone and Jonothan. Then she touches the Professor's shoulder as she had been directed, and presses her thumb of her other hand to the control panel, opening another beneath with more buttons. Why the Professor wouldn't know that they are there, she does not know. But she obeys. Andrea is clearly a well-behaved young lady. If he weren't this calm, Jonothon would be freaking out very, very badly as everyone waits for the elevator. <> No, wait, that wasn't right. Sorry, Charles, but he's having trouble processing this. Trying very hard to though. <> Give him time and he'll grasp what's going on. For a brief time he can't quite process past 'hole in chest. On fire.' Then he pauses and frowns. <> Give the boy a gold star. Understanding dawns and he looks pained. Emotion wise, not physical. <> It's an understandable leap to make. How will he do anything if he doesn't have a body? There's no reply about the telepathy for he already knew he was one. Not that he was strong, but telepathy isn't a surprise. When they reach the elevator Simone releases her psi wings and they quietly vanish with a fadeing effect. "You might not..." she says still carefully keeping him steady. Many things are possible in this world that those not gifted haven't any idea about Jonothan. It is why they become so frightened and often fear us. We are what we are, we do not have much choice in this matter. Our choice is only how we use our gifts. Compassion comes from Xavier, << I understand how you would not wish to lose your body. I am going to see if there is something we can do. Just because something is not required, doesn't mean we don't still want it or have a use for it. I just want it clear that you /are/ fine, that you are healthy and alive. >> He seems about to say more but Andrea touches his shoulder. Xavier leans forward to presses the button to Sub-Level 2. A scanner comes out and finds his head at a lower level than others, scanning his eyes, "Sub-Level 2." The elevator finally starts to move. Xavier closes his eyes once again but speaks out loud, "Go down the hall and to the right is the Medical Bay. Double metal doors. All the others have single metal doors." Andrea says nothing, because she cannot think of a single constructive, useful thing /to/ say. This is horrible. Poor Jonothon. But as there is nothing she can do, and nothing useful she can say, she merely does as Xavier has asked, and struggles to wheel the chair out of the elevator and down the hall. The assurance from Simone has Jonothon looking at her with big, dark eyes. Almost pleading. He so hopes that this is true. Xavier talks and the Brit finds he has nothing to say. Doesn't quite feel healthy, but that could change. Maybe after he sleeps he'll feel better. Shoulders slump as the elevator descends, and his shaky grip on Simone tightens briefly in way of thanks. <> Said as he follows Andrea pushing that chair. Jono hasn't been down here before, but there's little interest in the metal halls at this point. Just goes where he was told to.. double metal doors. Simone follows along, making sure Jono doesn't just stop or faulter on the way to the med bay. She is fairly wided eyed at everything.. What's down here? the world's largest panic room? "Yea kiddo, that's fine.." she murmurs. She'd promise him his very own pony at this point, just as long as he doesn't resume the 'spontaneous human combustion' thing. Xavier is pushed down the metal hallway by Andrea, a slight rumble and squeak from the busted chair. When the group gets close to the medical bay doors, they automatically slide open. It is state of the art inside, with a surgery area and a recovery patient area. There are metal cupboards, and everything looks clean and organized. "This is the medical bay," Xavier says after finally opening his eyes once again. "Jean and I take care severe injuries here," rather than the nurses station upstairs or taking kids to a hospital. "Go ahead and help Jonothan to one of the recovery beds. Do you wish me to put you to sleep Jonothan, so that you can rest?" Xavier doesn't assume, he asks for permission. Sometimes sleep can seem terrifying in cases like this. Andrea stands by quietly fretting for a while, as there seems nothing she can do. Finally, she thinks of something and speaks up. "Professor, should I go get Scott or someone to come fix your chair? Or do you have a spare somewhere?" What good is she doing here, after all, other than adding to the generalized psychic stress. Jonothon will be amazed once he's rested, but for now all he wants is the bed. Does he need help sleeping? The teen all but falls onto a medical bed, rolls onto his back, and is sleep in seconds. One booted foot hanging off the edge. Think he still needs help? If Charles hadn't woken Jono he'd have slept for nearly two days after the explosion. As it stands now he'll sleep a far more normal stretch of time. The psy-fire pulls in, retracts, but doesn't disappear. Leaves a little area of tired looking fire to flicker and dance over the hole in his chest. That same fire flows through his mind, coloring everything of who and what he is. It's a good thing Jono is rather slight instead of a hulking mass like some mutants, other wise they'd have some trouble. Simone helps Jono onto the bed if needed and then stands back to try to keep herself calm too. Things are winding down and that's good. "Oh boy..." "Thank you Andrea, but it is fine. I have a spare in my quarters. I'll get it as soon as I'm finished here. I can wheel myself when I'm done. Thank you for your assistance." Xavier blinks, "Well, that wasn't difficult, he fell right to sleep." He actually rolls himself this time to Jono, placing a hand on his forehead. He concentrates for a moment. "He is so very exhausted, don't expect him in class soon." He placed a tigger in Jono's mind, that when he goes to become alert, he will instictively reaches out to contact Xavier. "Simone, could you get one of those blankets here and cover Jonothan up? He won't get cold, but...it may bring him a sense of comfort when he wakes up. Thank you both for your assistance. Simone, I would like to speak with you later again. After things have calmed down a little bit. In my office perchance?" Xavier looks a little tired too. He thought he lost a student today, the scare felt like it took years off his life. "That's alright, Professor. I'll get it for you. You have enough to deal with." Andrea offers. She lingers a bit, watching Jonothon sleep. Strange, how she has only known the young man for a matter of weeks, and already his state concerns her so. Andrea has never quite had 'friends' like this before. It is all new to her, even if she knew such a thing were possible. Always on the outside, watching everyone else live their lives. "I'll be back shortly, Sir." she offers, before slipping out of the medical bay. Simone nods. "ah..sure.. I guess it won't catch flame.." she says as she peers about to find the place where the blankets are stored. She shakes it out and then carefully places it over Jono, rolling it back a bit from where the 'hole' is. "Just let me know.. when you are ready.." she says quietly to the Professor. She gives a bit of a wave as Andrea exits swiftly. "No. They are not fire flames, it is...I'm not sure yet to be honest Simone. A form of psychic energy perchance? I will have to investigate it more. For now, let's just let him rest. I can come check on him later." He nods toward Andrea. "Bring it down to my sub-level room please." The quiet room. "I need some peace." As soon as Andrea is gone, Xavier will see to his own scrapes and bruises, getting as cleaned up as he can within the medical bay. And if Simone sticks around, she gets stuck with some fetching and carrying. Though Xavier will smile lightly and thank her for her patience and care.